


Kokichi's Adventures in: Hazbin Hotel

by orphan_account



Series: Kokichi's Magical Adventures in AU-dimension-verse [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ;), Alastor will stick with kokichi for the whole fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asexual Alastor, Dimension Travel, Gay Oma Kokichi, Mild Spoilers, Multi, Two-Shot, and beyond, another series?, it isnt important but just saying, not canon to akira and crew, owo whats this, sorry vaggie and angel dust fans, two-part story, vaggie and angel dust are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spoilers for NDRV3, Hazbin Hotel, and my own Akira and Crew 'verse.Kokichi was JUST on a D&D-esque adventure with Akira, fighting a fucking dragon, when he suddenly gets dropped into Hell. Can he survive the Radio Demon, and make it back to his original universe, or will he perish like Alastor's many victims?I do not own Kokichi or Alastor, those characters belong to Spike Chunsoft and Vivziepop respectively. I DO own Akira Tequi, however.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kokichi's Magical Adventures in AU-dimension-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Kokichi and Hell: Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck, we're doing it

Kokichi Ouma was sick and tired of shit like this. Doesn't mean he wasn't freaked out.

Kokichi was JUST on a D&D-esque adventure with Akira, fighting a fucking DRAGON, when suddenly he dropped the magic golden gear and an interdimensional portal opened up to restore balance to the universe. Happens every fucking Tuesday, lemme tell ya. But now? He didn't have anything to latch on to, and Akira and Shuichi were too busy fending off the previously mentioned huge fucking dragon. Did I mention it was gargantuan? It was a huge fucking dragon. So Kokichi got sucked into the portal, and ended up here. _Great job universe, ya sent me to what looks like hell instead of back to the killing game. Doing a really great job of restoring balance, y'know,_ Kokichi thought snarkily.

Before doing anything, you know, SENSIBLE, like searching for food or water, Kokichi instead checked if he looked the same. Black-purple hair, check. Octopus hairstyle, now complete with a little ahoge, check. Sun emblem bandana, check, and fantasy gear, check. He even had his cool-ass Final Fantasy Cloud sword thing! Kokichi stealthily checked to see if he still had his green eye golden gear pupil contacts in, and he did. Kokichi heaved a sigh of relief that everything was still normal, and he was just stranded in maybe-hell.

Actually, scratch maybe-hell, this WAS hell. There was a sign. Capital H, apparently, so like Hell, a destination, the place Kokichi was inevitably gonna go to for murder, you know. The works. He checked behind him, and... nope. The interdimensional portal was closed, he was too late. Finally, FINALLY, Kokichi looked straight ahead... and noticed the horde of demons charging at him. _Oh, fuck this shit,_ the rational side of Kokichi thought. _Cut them down with your cool-ass sword._ Meanwhile, the survival instinct side of Kokichi screamed, _ASKODMCOEMDO WHAT THE FUCK THERE ARE DEMONS CHARGING AT US WE ARE IN LITERAL HELL FIND SHELTER!!!_ And, obviously, Kokichi being Kokichi, calm, cool, collected, villainous...

Screeched loudly, voice cracking, and dove into the nearest building, which happened to be a hotel. Or, a building that looked like a hotel designed as a trap to kill people, but Kokichi honstly didn't care in the moment. Shelter was shelter, and Kokichi just wanted to get the fuck out of there. Dashing in and falling facefirst onto the ground, Kokichi grimaced a bit at the pain before he heard footsteps coming up to him. _Damnit, this isn't good,_ thought the rational side of him. _JAISMEIXIRNCJODAM!!!_ screamed the other side of him. Suddenly, Kokichi slowly looked up and saw a hand outstretched to him, with a porcelain doll-like figure with blonde hair reaching out.

The first thing Kokichi thought aloud was, "Are you Kayayday?" Then, he realized this is HELL and he is in HELL and Kaede was not a murderer and definitely not in HELL. Mumbling a soft, "Nevermind," Kokichi took the hand and stood up, rubbing his head a bit like in those animes.

"Well, I'm not... Ka-yay-day... but I am here to help! I'm Charlotte, but just call me Charlie! I run the Happy Hotel! Now, what're you here in Hell for?" Charlie smiled at Kokichi. Just like Kayayday. _Maybe she is Kayayday,_ the innocent child in him said. _No, she is NOT fucking Kaede, so you can cut the crap,_ said the rational side of him.

Kokichi groaned. "Interdimensional portal. Those things are fucking assssssholes." _Don't tell her that, you idiot!_ yelled his rational side. _Whatever, fuck off._ Kokichi muttered under his breath, "I swear to God, Akira, I will whoop your ass after I get back there, you bitch. 'Ooh, I'm too busy fighting a dragon to save you, oh nooooo, we didn't save any iwon bwoxes! Sowwy Kokichi, you'ww jwust hwave to gwet bwack without ouw hewp!' At least pick up the gear, for God's sake..."

Charlie's smile dropped a bit. "Um, sir, you are aware, that you're, uh... dead? And dragons don't exist..."

Kokichi groaned. "No I'm not, fuck off." Then he perked up. "Wait. You could HEAR that?"

Charlie tilted her head to the side a bit, confused. "Yes... what about it?"

"Damnit, I'm getting worse at this." Kokichi cleared this throat to conjure up an appropriate insult, jumping up with spring in his step. "Well, Kayayayayday rip-off, I have places to be and Tequila-chans to murder! So if you could just let me hop out of h-"

"Hello Charlie, how are things going along?" asked a transatlantic accent with a radio-tinted voice, interrupting him. _Have some fucking manners, yeesh, guy._ A deer-like man ( _demon,_ Kokichi's brain reminded himself) with red hair tinted brown and a lovely red coat walked in, sporting sharp yellow teeth and "antlers" on his head.

"Oh? Do we have a new customer, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, Alastor, please don't scare them off."

"Alastor" grinned and walked up to Kokichi at the speed of light. "Alastor, pleasure to meet you, quite a pleasure! I assume you're here to get redeemed? Well that's just fantastic, please come with me!"

"Whoa radio pimp, slow it down a bit," Kokichi responded while his brain filled in the gaps. _Redeemed... Alastor... demons... do people come here to get redeemed from their sins? I mean, I'm not dead, so... how the fuck do I get out of here?_

"What did you just call me?" asked Alastor.

"Radio pimp, duh. Are you deaf? Or even worse..." Kokichi popped up into Alastor's face. "Like Kiiboy?!" Kokichi popped back into place fluidly, staring at his poor, abused nails. "Damn it! Robots who can't rocket punch, demons who can't make you sell your soul..." Kokichi burst out some crocodile tears. "I-It's s-s-so d-depressing!"

Charlie began panicking. "Nonono, don't cry, it's okay!"

Alastor, meanwhile, looked at Charlie. "Darling, can you **take out the trash for me?** "

Charlie angrily stared at him. "Don't say that, you'll make him cry more!"

Kokichi's crocodile tears immediately stopped, and his eyes light up and practically sparkled. "Wow! Trash! That's a new one, they usually call me gremlin, or shithead, or nishishit, or mastermind, or... ooh ooh! They say..." Kokichi mustered up his best Maki impression. "DO YOU WANNA DIE?! Wow radio pimp, you might have some use after all!"

Alastor chuckled a bit. "Before you could make use of me..." Alastor tilted his head to the side as his eyes turned into radio dials and reality seemed to warp around him. **"Your soul would have been enslaved to eternal servitude."**

Instead of being all scared and shit, which was for babies like Himiko-chan, Kokichi stared, seemingly bored, at his nails the whole time, barely taking into note what Alastor was doing. "Uh huh. Yeah. You do you, radio pimp." Kokichi clenched his fists and looked back at Alastor angrily. "I have a dragon to get back to fighting, and an Akira to yell at, so don't get in my way, 'kaaaay, Alastor-chan???"

Alastor sat, frankly a bit dumbfounded. Taking Alastor's silence as a yes, Kokichi sprung up. "Aaaaaalrighty then! I'll be staying, temporarily of course, till I can find that IDIOTIC GOLDEN GEAR THAT COULD BE LITERALLY ANYWHERE, so you can enjoy my pretty face nearly every day for a while now, Alastor-chan! Buh bye!" Kokichi made a nightmare face as he referred to the golden gear, then transitioned sharply right back to the childlike cutesy rant.

Hoo boy. He had a lot of shit he needed to do.


	2. Let's Make a DEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi makes a Deal with Alastor for his soul. How is this gonna turn out?
> 
> Also two part story pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh kokichi's getting into some deep shit

Kokichi walked up to the catlike demon and asked, "Y'know how this place is a hotel? Can I get a room?"

The demon scoffed. "Psh. Whatever. Room 621." He tossed him a key, to which Kokichi pouted.

"Hmph. How rude. I thought I was gonna get a complimentary mint, but I guess not. 0/10." Kokichi turned around dramatically and began eagerly searching for his room. "621, 621, 621... oh hey! 621!" Kokichi looked up at his door.

It loomed above him menacingly, at least three times his height, maybe four. It appeared to be covered in blood and innards, and- oh. Were those scratch marks? _Disgusting,_ Kokichi thought. _At least maintain the condition of the door, pricks._ A single eye opened up on the door and looked down at him as a soft static-y radio tune played in the background. "Keeeeeeyyyy?" it rasped.

Kokichi giggled. "Say ahhhhhh!" He twirled the key around his finger. 

"I don't have time for your childish games," the door responded. "Key."

"Awwwww, but you won't say 'ah' for the key..." Kokichi drooped. "I guess I'll have to throw this thing away..." Kokichi popped in into his mouth.

"Agh! Fine! Aaaaaaaahhhhh..." the door replied angrily.

"Hooray!" Kokichi cheered, chucking the saliva-covered key on the door's eye. It hissed in pain and opened up, with Kokichi flaunting his sword as he walked inside. "Ya snooze ya lose!" yelled Kokichi. When he was in, he finally sighed, grabbed a piece of paper and an extra crayon he had on his person at all times, and began formulating a plan.

**\--Meanwhile...--**

Alastor- as much as he hated to use such a word like this- was PISSED. He walks in the reception area, coming to flirt with Charlie and annoy Husk, and this- this CHILD, barely five foot one, walks in, insults him, cries whiny crocodile tears, and nonchalantly walks off his threat. Then- THEN! When he goes to torment this child of Satan (no offense, Lucifer), the child DROPS THE KEY IN HIS MOUTH and belittles his door, slinging saliva at it. A disgrace to sinners, truly. He must eliminate this nuisance quickly. And Alastor knew just the way to do it...

**\--Meanwhile...--**

Kokichi had figured out a way to get out of this hellhole! Well, it was quite literally Hell, so that phrase didn't really work here. After some... conversations... with a spider demon named Angel Dust or some shit, having some jolly good fun with the Kayayday rip-off, and some warnings delivered to him by Vaggie,he had determined that the radio pimp was his best bet! Although Vaggie had advised for him not to make a Deal (tm) with Alastor, who fucking cares! He was his own person, and he was gonna do whatever the FUCK he wanted!

Kokichi figured Alastor didn't like him that much, so he'd just have to make a ruckus for him to appear! But how the fuck would he do that...? Psh. Oh yeah!

"RADIO PIMP! GET THE _FUCK_ OVER HERE OR I'M GONNA THROW RADIOS AT THE KAYAYDAY RIP-OFF AGAIN!" Kokichi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sure enough, Alastor appeared from the shadows. "And what do you want, my _charming_ fellow?" he spat out.

"Cut the crap, I know you hate me. I wanna make a Deal (tm) with you," Kokichi responded readily, smiling widely and putting his hands behind his head.

"Why of course!" Alastor seemed to grin even wider. "Now, we must establish some **terms** for this deal, shall we not?"

"Yeah, whatever, radio pimp." Alastor stiffened. "Here's the deal. Alastor-chan places the golden gear into my hand for approximately three seconds, WITHOUT stealing it in any way, shape, or form, allowing me to keep it intact in the palm of my hand for the entirety of the appointed time, and you get my soul. Easy peasy."

"Why, my lass, that's hardly a good deal! Wouldn't you like to... enhance the terms?" A green light seemed to backlight Alastor.

"No." Alastor's grin dropped a notch. "Let's shake."

Alastor held out his hand, and a radioactive green light seemed to engulf the room, blowing Kokichi's hair back. Kokichi bounced up and down, then sprung his hand into Alastor's and shook it very very swiftly. Alastor grinned and placed the golden gear, which had popped out of nothingness, into Kokichi's hand for three seconds, before taking it back. Or, at least, trying to. It was fused tightly to Kokichi's hand, and then he noticed Kokichi was muttering something under his breath. _No matter,_ thought Alastor. _I'll simply take his soul._ A red hue emerged, grabbing onto Kokichi's chest and holding him up, extracting...

...

...

...

Nothing.

Nothing came out.

" _WHAT?!_ " screeched Alastor, while Kokichi just laughed.

"Silly radio pimp, I HAVE no soul! Why did you think I offered it up so readily? Now, I have places to go that aren't Hell, namely Tequila-chan's house, so buh bye!" An interdimensional portal opened up as Kokichi laughed, sucking him up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Alastor's radio-tinted voice yelled as he jumped in the portal with him. But the destination wasn't the D&D-esque fantasy world Kokichi had came from, nor was it Akira's house. The portal led to another fictional world entirely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe kokichi has no soul  
> never has  
> never will
> 
> well if we're looking at this technically kokichi DOES have a soul  
> but it's trapped in ndrv3  
> which is why the universe keeps trying to bring kokichi back into ndrv3  
> Also yep. That was the Angel Dust and Vaggie tag. They're just mentioned.
> 
> This story is done! But trust me, Alastor will be tagging along with Kokichi for a while. And the next work will be slightly more musical...

**Author's Note:**

> ya liked that?


End file.
